


The promise

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jax can't deal with it anymore - his strange feelings for his brother and best friend Opie. A big mistake will nearly split them, but is brotherhood and love stronger than death?





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not really follow the show, but has some relations to it. Let's see how this will turn out! I aam happy about every reader :)

Jax heard it exactly, but he didn't react to it except for a short smile: the small crackling sound of the jaw of his opponent when he punched him hard in the face.

 

The people around him shouted – it was a good fight and Jax knew he would win. Somehow, the club had been up to some other things at this party: drinking, talking, having fun and of course: girls, girls, girls. But then somebody had this idea of a backyard fight club – fun thing for the men while the girls stood in front of the big house. Jax was the first one who actually showed up as a fighter; with his wrists bounded in some white bandages, blood running down his right temple, he looked dangerous. And happy somehow.

 

“Come on, you asshole!”, he shouted at the man who was fighting against him. It was no one special, somebody who was invited by Bobby and who Jax had never seen before. He was weak. But Jax gave him a second chance.

 

He felt the gazes of the others, starring and waiting that the fight would continue. Jax turned around and went to the small corner they had built. While his opponent was fighting against not going down at all and crying over his hurt jaw, Jax took a bottle of beer and watched.

 

“He's down, I guess.” Opie stood next to him, his arms crossed over the chest.

 

Jax smiled. “Maybe. I don't know for sure.” 

 

“Of course he is. Just give him two secs.”

 

“Ope..”

 

“Trust me.”

 

Jax was topless, and when a small drop of the beer he had spilled a bit ran down his chest , he jolted. 

 

Opie smiled and indicated to Jax' opponent. He was shaking and walking strange; after two more steps and under a big shout of the crowd, he went down without a single word.

 

“Got you, Jax. You made it, Bro.”

 

Jax felt a clap on his shoulders and a short squeeze, before Opie took one more beer and started walking over to Clay. Just one moment after Opie left, Jax gazed over to Opie. “Got me, Bro.”, he whispered, taking the last few sips out of his beer and smashing the bottle to the ground. With a few strong steps he walked over to his opponent who was just waking up from his faint.

 

“Was a good fight, man, but you'll have to practice a bit more. Always keep up your defence.”, he said, helping the man up on his feet.

 

The man smiled.

 

“You have a hard punch, I thought I was good until I fought against you. Good fight, be ready for a revenge... Whenever I'll be fit again.”

 

Jax laughed and tapped on the man's shoulder; then he went looking for his shirt.

 

“There you go!”

 

It was Juice throwing his shirt and smiling widely. Jax nodded.

 

“Thanks. Where's the damn whiskey? Need it.”

 

“”Why? Don't you fight anymore?”

 

Jax shrugged his shoulders and pulled his white shirt over his head; instantly some blood ran down and gave the shirt some reddish dots and lines. 

 

He turned around shortly and watched Opie. He was still talking to Clay, but one second later Donna came across and gave Opie a soft kiss. Jax bit his lower lip and exhaled slowly; he hated watching this. He turned around to Juice again.

 

“No, won't fight. Ask me again when I'm drunk like a fucking sailor.”

 

Juice laughed and came with Jax to look for some whiskey. 

 

Yes, he had been thinking about this for too damn long. But whatever he did, there was nothing that made it any better.

 

Opie.

 

Watching him, feeling him, but always as a brother and best friend. He didn't know when it started, this strange behavior of him. He was aggressive and in a bad mood, it started like that – whenever Donna was around. He had first felt it when he had visited Opie home one day – there he was, his beloved brother, surrounded by a loving family and a proud wife. 

 

Sure, he had Tara. Tara was his girl- for so long now. And he thought it would last forever. But feelings came and feelings went away. Life was not good to Jax anymore if he watched his own feelings. There was something broken without a fight, without any trouble, without stress. Jax was happy on the outside. But his inside looked like a fucking nightmare.

 

And every piece of this nightmare seemed to carry Opes name on it. 

 

It was long after midnight, too long to look on the clock anymore, when the party began to shrink and only some few people stayed. Jax was one of them; he sat next to the passed out Juice who has fallen asleep with his head on the table. Too much whiskey. 

 

Jax laughed, when a soft voice behind him was making him turn around. 

 

It was Opie.

 

“You still wanna stay?”, he said, and Jax, completely drunk, nodded. But he said no word.

 

“So...”, Opie started, sitting down next to Jax.

 

“You don't talk to me anymore?”

 

Jax smiled, but still he said nothing. Instead, he took a big sip out of his glass.

 

“You're drunk, Jax. Let me take you home.”

 

“You're drunk aswell... my lovely, lovely brother.”, Jax said, not really recognizing how drunk he really was. 

 

_ God, you should drink less. You won't stand up the next morning. Fucking idiot. _

 

“Ha, Jax... man, I love you bro, but it's time to go. As you might remember I didn't drink because of the kids. They wanna do something tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah... sure. Not at all. Lemme stay. Go home.. with Donna..”, he answered and tried to hug his bottle of whiskey, but Opie was faster. 

 

“Okay, you're even more drunk than I thought. Come on, Jax, I don't wanna carry you. You're too heavy.”

 

“Too heavy? Fuck you, bro. It's my goddamn muscular body. Had a hard fight. Don't...no, Ope...”, he tried to escape, but after a few seconds of talking, Opie smiled and helped Jax up with a strength Jax knew he shouldn't fight against. Ope was one of the only people he always lost against. Always. No wonder with a huge body like that.

 

Trying to fight against his dizziness, Jax watched Opie.

 

“Come on, Mr. vice president, your wife will miss you if you don't go to bed.” Opie said this with a smile. Jax loved it whenever Opie was smiling. Also, he liked the way Opie held his upper arm tight enough so Jax wasn't able to escape. Opie was wearing his beanie and a black hoodie under his frock.

 

“Where's my shirt, Ope?”

 

“You're wearing it.”

 

“I do?” Jax looked down on his body and laughed – yeah, he already was wearing it.

 

_ So fucking drunk. _

 

“Yeah, you do. God damn Jax, the last few weeks you've been drinking too much. Is something wrong with you? Do we need to talk?”

 

Opies voice was soft as always, but Jax shook his head.

 

“No. Everything 's alright...”

 

_ What a good liar you are!  _

 

“I know you since we were kids. You're lying.”

 

_ Not. _

 

“Dunno. Can't talk. Tired.”

 

“Of course you damn alcoholic. Let's take you home. And bear with you if you try to throw up in my car!”

 


	2. Messed up

 

It was nearly three o'clock.

 

Three fucking o'clock and Jax wasn't able to talk straight or to do something useful. He felt beaten down and somehow like a drug addict – yeah, the morning after never had been his best days.

 

He was high on concentrating not to throw up right beside Clay. They had a meeting and all he could do was sitting there and starring at the table. 

 

_ Just breathe. Slowly. Fuck, I drank too much. _

 

He was pale and still wore the shirt from last night, full of blood and beer. And he knew what the others thought, but right now, he didn't care. 

 

“We should consider that we need to control a bit more of the weapon shipping. The stuff we're doing here is not enough. Do you have any information?”

 

Clay gazed over to Bobby, but Bobby only shook his head. “No. I don't. But I think we're better with letting this whole thing calm down a bit. You know, the ATF is searching. They want to find something only to bring us down.”

 

“They won't find anything cause' they never did. It stays that way. I think we should do more. More action, more money.”

 

Jax really tried to stay concentrated and listen to the conversation – but it was hard. His head was pumping blood through his veins so damn loud it probably would break his head. He exhaled a bit too deep – Clay watched him.

 

“What, Jax?” he said.

 

Jax looked up. “What what?” 

 

“What do you want to say by fucking breathing that loud? You're not okay with this plan?”

 

Jax straightened himself a bit in the dark chair and cleared his throat.

 

“No, Clay. I just fucking can't concentrate today.”

 

“Better drink less if we're having an important meeting. Fuck, Jax, this is no joke!”, Clay sounded more than angry, but Jax only shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“I didn't, for fuck's sake. Just let me check for some water, I'll be back soon.”

 

He knew that this was not the best idea, but enough was enough. He had enough of the gazes today, enough of the scent of Opie who had been sitting quite next to him, enough of the sound of his ever beating heart. He really needed to clean his head – and his heart. 

 

But first – water.

 

He walked along the hallway up to the bar and checked the fridge. No water – but ice tea. Well, better than nothing, he thought and took the bottle.

 

When he had a few sips, he heard someone walking into the room.

 

“Jax, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Yes, for sure. Out of all the people in the clubhouse it  _ had _ to be Opie following him. Sure. It just couldn't get better. 

 

“Nothing.” Jax voice was quiet and sounded not alright, but he didn't care. He took another sip of the ice cold ice tea. Shit, why the fuck did he always had the strong desire of getting drunk whenever Opie was near?

 

“Nothing? Fuck, Jax, stop lying to me! I've watched you now since a long time and I know there's nothing which is right. It's all wrong. And we need to talk.”

 

Jax looked up. He tried to focus on Opies beard, his hair, anything else but his eyes. It was hard, because Opie was watching him so intense it got all into his bones. Heartbeats. Sweat. Heat.

 

“We don't.”

 

“We do. Fuck, do you think this is easy for me? Seeing you this way?”

 

“I dont' know what's easy for you and I don't care, Ope. Leave me alone.”

 

Opie exhaled, and then it all went fast. Jax wasn't even able to put the drink away until he felt two strong hands holding him up and pushing him so hard against the wall that he felt his back hurting and scratching against the dark wood. That hurt.

 

“YOU FUCKING TELL ME NOW!! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR JOKES!” God, he didn't knew Opie could be that loud. Like really, _that_ loud.

 

Jax tried to breath steady and tried to calm his body down, cause he felt some anger inside of him. He didn't want to hurt Opie.

 

“I can't, Opie, I'm sorry. I really can't. It would change everything and I don't want it.” Jax' voice was louder than before but amazingly calm for his status. Normally he would have fight against someone who was pushing him against the wall. But he couldn't.

 

_ It's his eyes, his damn beautiful eyes, _ he thought. _ How can someone so big and wild can have these amazing trustful and calm eyes? _

 

The pressure of Opies hands got more intense, and Jax felt that breathing was getting harder in this position.

 

“Let me down, Ope, if you don't want me to throw up on you. Really. I was too fucking drunk last night.”

 

“No. Tell me, Jax.”

 

“I can't.”

 

“You do.”

 

They were watching each other, but different to so many times before Jax felt that he wasn't able to resist any longer. 

 

There was everything around him that lead him to these feelings he had right now: the air he was sharing with Ope, his intense scent, so close to him, his eyes, watching Jax and every breath he made, the absolutely strong position Opie was holding him in, the fact that this made him want more...

 

_ Shit. Don't you dare thinking about sex right now! _

 

“Let me down, Ope. Really.”

 

“No, Jax.”

 

“Okay... so, it's your choice. I don't want to tell you, because I fucking hate talking and it's not the time to tell you fucker about me. But since you're moving, I have to.. I'm sorry, Ope.”, Jax said.

 

And before Opie could have said a “Sorry for what?”, the expression in his eyes was clear – Jax moved with all the strength he had, pulled Opie's face so close it could possibly be and placed a hard, wanting kiss on his lips.

 

He knew it was dangerous – someone could have seen them. But he lost no time and no fear. It was amazing – he didn't remember when he was last kissed that good. Opie tasted sweet and wild and like something wooden – maybe it were cigarettes. 

 

Opie was shocked and that's why he wasn't able to move. Jax felt that he had his eyes wide open and was too scared to move any muscle. Jax kissed him a second time, a sweet second time – before he used Opie's shock moment to escape. He was too fast, so Opie wasn't able to catch him before he went out of the room, out of the club house. 

 

Enough was enough, and to calm down his heart beat and the wild heat that was running through every vein in his body, he sat down on his bike and drove away as fast as he could. 

 

He was breathing so heavy as if he had run a mile – just because of this kiss. He knew he had kissed Opie drunk before. It had been a brother thing, and no one bated an eye. But this had been something different. What was Opie thinking? What was he going to tell the others? Jax wouldn't come back today, he knew. The only place he wanted to go right now was his bed. Nowhere else.

 

When he arrived home, he shut down his phone and got straight to the couch to sit down. Although it had been some time since the kiss, he was breathing still heavy. He ran his fingers through his longer, blonde hair and watched the ceiling as if there was an answer for his problems. 

 

He closed his eyes slowly.

 


End file.
